


Guardian and Ghost

by Rocket_Duckling



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: #Destcember2018, (I hope I'm tagging right), (that I posted in the last 8 years I mean), My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Duckling/pseuds/Rocket_Duckling
Summary: Story about a Ghost finding its Guardian.





	Guardian and Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This a story for the #Destcember2018 challenge I saw on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Here is a link if anyone is interested  
> https://destcember.tumblr.com/post/180441439051/destcember-is-a-drawing-writing-challenge-based#notes
> 
> Also, if I made a mistake somewhere (be it tags or rating or anything) please let me know.

Ever since it came to existence, it had only one simple task from its Creator. Find the vessel for the Light. Task so simple, yet so important. For a long, long time it had thought it's an easy task. It watched as many others like it, other Ghosts, found their vessels, their Guardians, in a span of few decades. It had thought it would join them in no time.

Beam of blue light shined through the meadow. It stayed for a moment then faded away. It popped up again not too far from the last place. The light appeared and disappeared again and again. A sigh full of frustration replaced the light.

"Where are you?" 

The whispered question echoed through the meadow, a tired prayer of a tiny floating machine. The only answer was chirping of songbirds. With another tiny sigh it ventured deeper into the forest. 

This place used to be a battlefield. Its shell twirled slowly, grimly taking in the scene. So many corpses hidden under the green foliage. Many of them were completely lost in time. They had to be here for centuries. The Ghost took a moment of silence for them, optic dimming slightly, before it continued its mission. 

It scanned and scanned for many hours. It would do so for many more if it weren't interrupted. The once chilly sunny day changed into a cold and rainy night. Its shell shook off the drops of water in annoyance and it sighed. It'd been doing that a lot lately. 

It had to find a shelter from the heavy rain. It remembered back when it focused purely on its task. It had been so eager to find its Guardian, it still was. It neglected itself and pushed past its limits too often. Had it not been spotted by another Ghost, a Ghost with its Guardian... 

They took it with them back to the Tower, got it repaired and bought it a new shell. It wanted to go look for its Guardian right after but they stopped it. Sparkle, the Ghost with a Guardian and with a name, said it took at least a day to properly adjust to a new shell. It stayed with them until their next mission. For a day it pretended what a life with its own Guardian would be like. 

Cold water wormed its way through the cracks of its shell chilling its core. It stuttered in its flight squealing. The glitch didn't last long. Once recovered, it rotated the most damaged part downwards and quickened its pace. 

The trees nor the small rocks offered a proper shelter. Too windy, too moist... The weather was getting worse with every passing minute. It had to keep low to the ground to battle against the wind. It stopped dead in its tracks. It stared at what could have passed for a rock covered with moss. But it was a Ghost. 

This wasn't the first time it found one of its own damaged beyond repair or already taken by the elements. The swirl of emotions it felt was always the same. It was shocked at the sight. It was sad for the fate of the Ghost. It felt gratitude it wasn't its own shell it was staring at, immediately followed by shame for feeling like that. 

Flash of lightning snapped the beaten Ghost out of its thoughts. Was that a cave? It casted last glance at the moss-covered shell, silently thanking it. It flew past it into the dark. 

Finally out of the rain, it rapidly swirled its shell to shake off the remaining water. Its temperature rose up almost instantly. Despite being a machine it felt tired. It looked around and soon found a crack big enough for it to fit and high enough to be safe. Thanking the Traveller, its Creator, for the protection, it powered down. 

 

After rebooting it felt much better. System check told it about few minor problems. Thankfully, none of them were new ones. It might need to ask a passing Guardian for help soon though. After the quick self check-up it flew out of the crack. 

The Ghost was surprised at the size of the cave. It meant to go outside to continue its search but seeing the cave had tunnels possibly leading to another cavern made it want to explore. 

It felt drawn towards the tunnel furthest on right. It let the feeling guide it. The tunnel was a narrow one, barely enough space for a human to fit through. It moved on despite the improbability of someone being there. 

The cavern was about half the size of the entrance of the cave. There were cracks big enough for sunlight to through so the Ghost turned off its light. The ground and walls of the cavern were overgrown with moss and small yellow flowers. This place looked like it were pulled out of the stories that were read to children ages ago. It stored the location of this lovely cavern. It was one of the places the Ghost wanted to share with its Guardian. 

On its way out the Ghost paused and turned around. It returned back into the centre of the cavern and flew higher. A spark of hope filled it. There was a body! Of course it hadn't noticed it right away, it was mostly covered with moss and flowers just like the floor. It was a corpse of an Exo, female one. She had to be here for a long time to get so overgrown. Inspecting the metal corpse further the Ghost took a note how the moss and flowers made a shape of a cloak the hunter Guardians like to wear so much. It even outlined a hood around her head. Its shell fluttered around in anticipation before scanning the body.

"It's you! It's you! It's you! I've finally found you!" The Ghost danced in the air, its shell twirling back and forth. 

Not wasting any more time the Ghost released the Traveller's Light upon the body. It watched in suspense what was about to happen. The Light soaked into the body, accepting its vessel. The Ghost watched in awe as the Light mended the external and internal damage. Circuits reconnected, rust vanished, gashes closed. The body, once deathly still, jolted with life.

The Exo sat up abruptly, flowers, moss and soil flying in all directions. She took in a harsh breath, as if she stayed too long underwater and just broke to the surface. That only sent her into coughing fit; her artificial lungs bothered by the dust and dirt that settled in over the years wanted to purge it all out. The Ghost wordlessly hovered above her. It had waited centuries for this moment, it could wait few more minutes.

Once her coughing lessened, the tiny machine announced its presence.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." 

The newly reborn woman jerked her head towards the sound. Her amber coloured eyes studied the flying machine. It was tiny, about the size of her fist. It surely had seen better days, the once bright white paint was chipping from its body, faded and covered in mud. In few places rust was already showing. It didn't seem dangerous, but she eyed it with suspicion.

"I know you must be very confused," it continued on, "many things have changed since you were last alive."

"I died?" she croaked, her voice not yet working properly.

"Yes, you were dead for many years. I think centuries even. But I resurrected you, so you don't need to worry about that," it finished with a giddy twirl.

She stared at it as it danced around in the air happily muttering "found my guardian" over and over. She snorted at the sight.

"What are you anyways?"

It halted and turned to her. The rear of its shell wiggled in a nervous fashion.

"Ah," it sounded almost embarrassed, "I'm a Ghost, your Ghost now. And you are a Guardian, my Guardian."

The Ghost then talked about the Traveller, how It brought knowledge to humanity and the era of "Golden Age" began. The Exo listened closely. Few times she looked like she recalled something but the memories were just outside of her reach.

"Don't beat yourself over it, for not remembering," the Ghost whispered softly. "All Guardians start with no memory of who they once were. Some remember a few memories over time or find ancient relics of their past. Who knows," it twirled closer, gently tapping against her forehead before moving back, "you might be one of them."

The Guardian smiled saying "thank you". The Ghost jittered its body in response.

"Silly me!" it exclaimed loudly startling its Guardian. "We should be on our way to the City. C'mon, Guardian! We have a long way ahead of us."

She shook her head with a snicker. ˈWhat an interesting being, this Ghost,ˈ she thought. Getting up was harder than she anticipated. Her knees buckled and she fell. She managed to stand up on second try. She followed her Ghost out of the cavern into the light, the remaining flowers bouncing with her movement.


End file.
